Virgil's birthday
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Very simple, its the 15th today so I've celebrated by writing this little one-shot on Virgil's birthday. Rights aren't mine but I love him there I said it phew


Virgil woke up and smiled as he remembered the date "finally, I'm 21."

Meanwhile the others were in the lounge discussing a surprise party for the second eldest.

"The main thing we have to remember today, is that Virgil cannot be on this island whilst we are planning the surprise" Scott said pacing to and fro.

"How do we distract him then?" Gordon asked.

Brains smirked "I think I can distract him."

Kayo turned "how Brains?"

Brains smiled back "I'll send him out on an outing, an errand so to speak."

Downstairs Grandma was preparing the ingredients for Virgil's birthday cake, when she heard Virgil arrive in the lounge she stopped.

"Morning Virg" Scott smiled.

"Oh good you're here, Virgil could you go to Thunderbird 2 please, I want to do a quick check on her abilities on long distances and manoeuvrability" Brains asked politely.

Virgil nodded back but couldn't help but frown a little "sure Brains, I'll get going."

Virgil left to the shoot and Brains turned to the family "easy as."

Alan laughed "aw man did you see the look on his face? It was heart-breaking."

"I'll get John" Kayo smiled and went down to the hangers watching as Thunderbird 2 left her hanger, then she called John "hey, could you lower the elevator, I'm coming to get you."

"No need love, I'm coming down anyway" John answered and Kayo giggled at him calling her love.

"Oh. I'll see you in the lounge then. I'm helping grandma with the cake."

"Awesome. I'll see you soon."

"FAB John" Kayo went back to the kitchen and started to make the cake with grandma whilst the others decorated the lounge.

"Presents in the middle?" Gordon asked.

"Yep. Brains, don't let Virgil's communications come through to the lounge or he'll see the decorations" Scott pointed out.

"You've got it" Brains switched off Virgil's portrait link "now he can only message me."

"Good work Brains. Now, to sabotage his piano with party streamers" Gordon grinned.

"Not too much Gordon" Scott smiled as Gordon aimed the popper at the piano.

"Fire!" The colourful string flew out and fell delicately over the piano, and then Gordon went around the room firing them off in a dance manner.

"We need more balloons here" Alan hung a bunch up along the doors.

Kayo laughed "he's going to love this."

In Thunderbird 2 Virgil followed Brains' instructions for where to fly and wondered why he had been given this assignment on his birthday "they must've forgotten" he said to himself sadly.

"Hey John" Scott hugged his brother as he walked into the lounge.

"Wow, great decorating, but it needs a few more presents" John put some parcels onto the table.

"When did you get these?" Kayo asked as he kissed her.

"Last time when I went to the mainland" John smiled "where is Virgil by the way?"

"On a fake assignment" Brains smiled with a shrug "crap, he's calling me. All of you shhh. Go ahead Virgil."

"I've done the height checks, what's next?"

"Manoeuvrability test, corners and quick turns" Brains smiled.

"FAB Brains" and signed out with a sigh.

John shook his head "he looks miserable Brains."

"Can you blame him? He's 21 today and doing a test flight when he wants to be getting drunk" Scott smiled and put out cups.

Kayo ran down to the kitchen "the cake is done grandma, we just need to cool it."

"Use the automatic freeze, it'll be quicker" Brains cheered.

"Thanks Brains" and Kayo and grandma took the cake to the slow freezer.

"We'll give it ten minutes" Grandma set the timer "I'll prepare the pipe bag."

Eventually the house was ready and the light outside was dim, Brains had called Virgil who was now making his way home, the family hid in the lounge where the cake sat amongst the snacks and drink.

Thunderbird 2 landed and Virgil made his way wearily to the lounge, more than confused to find it dark, he turned the lights on and the family jumped up in a chorus of "surprise!"

Virgil grinned "guys thank you, I honestly don't know what to say."

Gordon ran over to the piano and began the famous intro to 'Happy Birthday', and the others began to sing whilst Virgil was led over to the cake to blow out the large 21 candle stuck into it.

"Happy birthday Virgil" Grandma kissed his cheek.

"Good luck being 21 bro" Scott hugged him as he handed him a beer.

"Congrats bro" John smiled.

Gordon hopped off the piano stool "happy birthday."

"Thanks Gordon and nice playing" Virgil smiled.

Alan ran into Virgil's arms "have a great one bro."

Kayo smiled and Virgil pulled her into a hug "happy birthday Virg."

"Thanks Kayo" he kissed her on the cheek then turned to the cards "these will go on top of the piano, they're lovely" he smiled and began to position them on the lid.

"Happy birthday Virgil, I'm sorry about that distraction" Brains smiled.

Virgil laughed "knowing now that it was for this, I don't mind Brains. Thank you."

The party kicked off with music and drinking and everyone had a slice of cake, Gordon put on the karaoke machine and Scott shook his head as John and Alan joined in, Kayo sat with Virgil at the piano grinning as she watched the singing Tracys, Virgil smiled as he accompanied them but inside felt sad that their father wasn't here too, on his 21st.

 _ **A/N; Happy birthday to my love (fictional husband) and lots of people's favourite character, Virgil Tracy :) xx**_


End file.
